I Hate You but I Love You
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Nico gets injured during a sparring match and attempts to hide it from Will, determined to deal with it himself. Let's just say he doesn't get very far... This is very cute and fluffy! There is much Solangelo adorableness! Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story in the Percy Jackson series, so it's not gonna be perfect, but I'll do my best! Also... Solangelo is the most adorable thing in existence... just sayin...**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics!**_

* * *

 **Nico P.O.V**

I sighed as I limped back to my cabin, glancing around every few seconds to make sure no one was paying attention to me. Pain flared in my ankle with each step I took. I was pretty sure I had sprained it. Blood was streaming from a large gash in my arm, soaking into my clothes and staining the grass red where I walked. I had lost focus during a sparring match with Percy. Had I not moved at the last second, I probably wouldn't even _have_ an arm right now.

But I was fine.

Once I got back to my cabin, I would stitch myself up and I'd be good as new. Under normal circumstances, I would've just drank some nectar or eaten a bit of ambrosia, but the war had only ended about a week ago and there were hundreds of injured campers who needed it much more than I did. There was already a shortage of both items and I wasn't about to waste any on minor injuries like mine. That would be stupid.

After several minutes, I finally reached my cabin. This was one of the rare times I felt relieved to be here. It was quiet and I was alone, which meant I could tend to myself without anyone- particularly Will- bugging me. He had been insanely busy for the past week, and he certainly didn't need another patient to deal with. Besides, I was _fine._ I could take care of myself.

I pulled the med kit out from under my bed and sat down on the floor... Standing back up would've taken too much energy. I found what I needed and carefully stitched my arm up- which stung so badly it reminded me of when that werewolf had raked his claws down my arms. Yeah... that hadn't felt too good. It took me a while to finish, but eventually I did. Then I cleaned everything up, put the med kit away, and changed clothes- hiding the torn and bloody ones under my bed.

I almost ran into Will on my way out.

"Oh, there you are, Nico! Percy said you got hurt while sparring with him. Are you alright?" He asked urgently, his eyes moving up and down my body in search of injuries.

"No, Will, I'm fine." I huffed, attempting to go around him.

He blocked the door and narrowed his eyes at me. I glared back at him.

"No... you're hurt and you're coming to the infirmary with me. Come on." He ordered, taking my hand and pulling me along behind him.

"Will, I'm _fine._ The infirmary is full anyways." I protested, yanking my arm away from him.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out as all of my weight shifted onto my bad foot.

"It was a few days ago. Now there's much more room and you're going. Doctor's orders." He said firmly.

"...I hate you."

"Love you too, cupcake."

"Shut up." I grumbled as I slowly followed him to the infirmary.

He glanced over his shoulder at me and frowned, saying, "You're limping."

"Great observation, Einstein. I totally didn-"

My sentence was cut off with a yelp as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me.

"Ah! Will! P-put me down!" I squeaked, struggling to free myself.

He simply grinned and tightened his grip.

 _Asshole._

"Quit squirming, death boy."

"Well then put me down!"

"Or what?" He asked curiously.

"I... I'll stab you!"

He shook his head and replied, "You wouldn't do that, even if you had remembered to bring your sword."

I gasped and looked down at my side, where my sword usually hung. It wasn't there, just as he'd said.

 _...How did I forget my sword? I've never done that before..._

I glared at him and the grass beneath me turned brown and died.

"Nico," He sighed, "stop killing the grass."

"I might consider it if you'd put me down." I gritted out.

"Why would I do that? We're here."

He walked through the double doors of the infirmary and gently laid me down on a bed.

"Stay here."

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes. I need to go grab a few things, be back in a minute."

I huffed and slumped back against the pillows, glaring at his back as he left the room.

 _He's so annoying..._

A few minutes later, he returned, his arms full of medical supplies.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're a bit late. I already stitched myself up."

"You're only supposed to do that if there's no other option."

"I didn't want to bug you."

"You could've gone to any of the other Apollo kids. They would have helped."

"...They don't like me. Nobody does, except you..." I said quietly, my eyes drifting to the floor.

His expression softened and he sat down beside me.

"What are you talking about? Of course they like you."

"I make them uncomfortable. I can sense it every time I go near them, Will."

"Well they're missing out on the best person ever, then. But hey, maybe that's not so bad..." He said, giving me the lopsided smile that he knew I couldn't resist.

I reluctantly decided to bite.

"...Why not?" I asked.

He leaned in real close to me- uncomfortably close- and I braced my hands against his chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Don't you dare." I warned.

His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You're blushing and I haven't even kissed you yet." He observed, moving my arms out of the way.

"Wha-"

I was interrupted when he pressed his lips against mine. I let out a muffled noise of surprise, but I didn't stop him. I decided his lips felt nice against mine... almost like they belonged there. They were soft, and as warm as the sun on a nice summer day. ...Which made sense, since he was a son of Apollo.

Soon he pulled away, and it took everything I had in me to glare at him instead of kissing him again.

"If nobody else likes you, that means I get you all to myself." He murmured.

"...You're sappy."

He gave me a short peck on the lips and said, "And you're adorable."

"I hate you."

"Mhmmm," He said as he propped my bad foot up on a few pillows, "Sure you do. Now, take your shirt off."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"...Why?"

He chuckled and replied, "Because I need to take a look at your arm, see how badly you screwed it up."

"...Oh."

I carefully removed my shirt and Will examined my arm, sighing and shaking his head after a moment.

"...The stitches look decent, although how you managed it baffles me. But my earlier point still stands- don't ever do that again. You could seriously hurt yourself. Now, here, drink some nectar."

He tried to hand me a glass of nectar, but I pushed it away, saying, "No, I'll be fine. There's a shortage of this stuff already as it is."

"Yes, but we're in much better shape than we were a few days ago. Drink some, you'll feel better."

"No, I'll be f-"

"Doctor's orders."

I glared at him and reluctantly accepted the nectar.

"...One day I'm gonna raise an army of skeletons and put them in your cabin."

"You have fun with that, dear. ...But wait until you're all better first." He said, cleaning the stitches and the area around them with peroxide.

I did my best to ignore the annoying burning sensation in my arm.

"I _am_ all better." I said exasperatedly.

"Not right now, you're not. But after a few days of rest and medicine, you'll be fine."

He grabbed some gauze and began wrapping it around my arm.

"...So I don't have to eat?"

"Oh, no, you definitely have to eat. But rest is more important at the moment. I refuse to let those dark circles under your eyes stay there."

"...I didn't think you had noticed."

"Kinda hard to miss, what with us sleeping in the same bed and all. Besides, I'm a medic. I'm supposed to notice these things."

"...Yeah, well I'm not staying in this horrid place for more than 2 days."

Will raised an eyebrow as he put his supplies away.

"Who says so?"

"I do."

"Actually, no you don't. As long as you're my patient, I'm in charge of you. That means you'll stay in here for as long as I tell you to, sweetie." He grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Death boy, then?"

"No." I growled.

He laughed and said, "You're cute."

"I'm the son of Hades. I can summon the dead from their graves! I am the living embodiment of darkness! I am _NOT_ cute!" I snarled.

"You're right, dear. 'Cute' doesn't cover it. You're adorable."

Without giving me a chance to reply, he took his shoes off and placed them at the foot of the bed before laying down beside me. I glared at him for the umpteenth time.

"Who said you could get in bed with me?"

"...Technically this is my infirmary and these are my beds. Therefore, I did."

"Screw you."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"...I hate you."

"Mhmmm. Goodnight, living embodiment of darkness." He said, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling my body closer to his.

There was a few moments of silence before I sighed and said, "...Goodnight, sunshine boy."

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his lips as they curved into a smile.


End file.
